


Bajo tu piel

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, Light Masochism, M/M, Post-Break Up, Wax Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Harto de ti. Harto de esta situación. Me harté de ser siempre y sólo la segunda opción. Porque cuando te fueras a la cama conmigo antes, era porque no tenías nada mejor, ahora los hacer por desesperación porque ya no tienes a Yuri. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes razón, mereces de sufrir. No tienes éxito de hacer feliz a la persona que quieres, Yuya, no puedes hacer feliz a nadie, y ni siquiera a ti mismo.”





	Bajo tu piel

**Bajo tu piel**

Hikaru tocaba a Yuya, nudo bajo de sí, sin parecer capaz de pararse.

Le besaba el cuello, mordía, lamía, y esperaba casi con impaciencia de oírlo gemir.

O de verlo involucrado tanto como a él, o de sentir sus manos encima.

Pero no había nada de eso, no había reacciones por parte de Yuya, nada que le dijera que lo estuviera disfrutando como a él.

Se quedaba allí, inmóvil, dejándose tocar y besar y follar, si debía, pero siempre sin involucramiento, como si sólo fuera una envoltura desprovista de contenido en sus manos.

Y tal vez esperaba que no le importara, que le fuera suficiente lo que le daba para poderse decir feliz, que todo fuera normal.

Y durante las últimas semanas Hikaru no le había dicho nada, no le había pedido explicaciones, porque al final no le hacían falta.

Porque lo sabía, y lo había sabido desde el momento cuando, más que un mes antes, Yuya había llamado a su puerta y se había hecho llevar a la cama, sin decirle nada.

Y el día siguiente, viendo como Chinen y él se trataban con indiferencia, había entendido.

Y había entendido el juego de Yuya, y se había sentido usado.

Pero de todas formas le había abierto la puerta la noche siguiente, y de vuelta de había dado lo que pedía, porque al final era lo que pedía él también.

Empezó a prepararlo, pero como siempre Takaki le hizo seña de no perder tiempo, de tomarlo pronto, así como estaba.

Trataba todas noches Hikaru a no hacerle daño, y cada noche a Yuya parecía hacer falta ese dolor, como si para él fuera una punición merecida, como si fuera lo que quería, mucho más que sentir el menor encima y dentro de sí.

Hikaru tenía gana de complacerle. De castigarle de verdad, y no por una culpa imaginaria que Takaki se divertía a atribuir a sí mismo, sino por el dolor que estaba causando a él, por ese mal que le hacía sin saberlo, porque sabía bien lo que sentía Hikaru, y sólo había decidido que le daba igual.

Salió bruscamente de su cuerpo, yendo contra todos sus deseas, y se puso en pie.

Yuya se sentó, saliéndose los ojos.

“¿Qué te pasa?”

Hikaru se mordió un labio.

Echó una mirada alrededor, dejando que sus ojos vagaran en la ropa malamente esparcida en el suelo, y en la luz tenue de las candelas.

Le gustaba, esa luz. Yuya siempre le parecía más hermoso cuando su piel estaba iluminada sólo por esa llama clara, le hacía tener gana de tocarle, de acariciarle, de saborear la consistencia de su piel.

Le hacía tener gana de abrazarle para no tener que dejarle ir, y odiaba pensar que no pudiera estar así.

Sin responderle, se fue hacia el armario y sacó una bufanda, volviendo en la cama y atando rápido las muñecas de Yuya a la cabecera, cuidado que no pudiera moverse.

“Hikaru... ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?” preguntó todavía el mayor, con aire más confundido, pero sin rebelarse mucho a su iniciativa.

“¿Quieres que te hiera, Yuuyan?” murmuró Hikaru, acercándose a la mesilla y cogiendo una de las candelas, teniéndola en mano con aire pensativo, mientras la acercaba a la piel del mayor. “Piensas de merecer esto dolor, ¿no? Piensas de merecer que te haga daño, porque quien sabe qué coño pasó con Yuri. Piensas que va a hacerte sentir mejor.” respiró hondo. “Vale. Estoy aquí por esto.”

Luego inclinó la candela, dejando chorrear unas gotas de cera a lo largo del esternón del mayor, oyéndolo finalmente gritar para la quemazón improvisa, viéndolo retorcerse y tirar la bufanda que le ataba las muñecas.

“¡Hikaru!” se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

El menor miró fijo la cera blanca que se había enfriado ya, y estaba ahora uno con su piel.

Le gustaba esa imagen. Aún más que esperaba.

“¿Quieres que me pare?” preguntó, sarcástico. “¿De verdad lo quieres?”

Takaki se quedó en silencio, y giró la cabeza del otro lado para no ser todavía obligado a mirarle los ojos.

Yaotome lo tomó como luz verde, y no se sorprendió.

Antes que Yuya y Chinen se juntaran, les había pasado a Yuya y él de acabar juntos a la cama.

Y no podía evitar de pensar en cómo hubieran llegado aquí, en pensar en cuánto fueran diferentes antes, porque aun nunca hubiera sido mucha ternura en su sexo, al menos Hikaru tenía la participación del mayor, y lo sentía involucrado, y casi se sentí importante porque tenía éxito de hacerle gozar, de hacerle gritar.

No pedía que le amara, nunca lo había exigido porque sabía que su deseo no iba a realizarse.

Sólo pedía que no lo humillara de esta manera, como hacía cada vez que se quedaba tumbado en esa cama, dejándose usar por un hombre que en realidad usaba.

Dejó chorrear más cera sobre él, esta vez más que antes, siguiendo el rastro de las primeras gotas y llegando al ombligo, disfrutando esa expresión sufrida y atormentada, la manera como se mordía los labios pero al mismo tiempo empujaba contra de él, como pidiendo más de algo que no quería.

“Estoy tan harto, Yuya.” le dijo improvisamente Hikaru, siguiendo a dejar que chorreara cera, disfrutando la manera como el blanco nacarado desentonaba en la piel morena.

“¿Harto de qué?” preguntó el mayor, la voz rota, jadeante.

“Harto de ti. Harto de esta situación. Me harté de ser siempre y sólo la segunda opción.” se mordió un labio, siguiendo con su operación. “Porque cuando te fueras a la cama conmigo antes, era porque no tenías nada mejor, ahora los hacer por desesperación porque ya no tienes a Yuri. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes razón, mereces de sufrir. No tienes éxito de hacer feliz a la persona que quieres, Yuya, no puedes hacer feliz a nadie, y ni siquiera a ti mismo.” concluyó, mientras el último reguero de cera iba a coagularse cerca del ingle de Takaki, que sofocó apenas un grito.

Y luego pareció bastante para Hikaru.

Apagó la candela y la soltó, volviendo entre las piernas del mayor y penetrándolo otra vez, ahora con la clara intención de darle el dolor que pedía tanto.

Y gritaba, Yuya, y gritó todo el tiempo, al empujar las caderas hacia él, finalmente deseando sentirle, sentir a él y sólo él.

Cuando Yuya hubo llegado al orgasmo, fue entonces que Hikaru se sintió satisfecho, porque ya no había rastro de Yuri en su mirada, ni de esa melancolía que nunca le había abandonado desde hace unas semanas.

Se corrió dentro de él, con un empujón más fuerte que los otros, tal vez hiriéndole aún más, y aumentando de esta manera su placer, porque él también había decidido que le daba igual.

Salió de ese cuerpo hirviente, y sin decir una palabra desató a Yuya, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo la ropa del suelo.

Takaki tenía un aire indescifrable en la cara mientras se quitaba la cera de encima, pero de vez en cuando echaba unas miradas al menor, esperando que dijera algo.

“No quiero que vuelvas aquí, Yuya.” murmuró Hikaru entonces, haciendo que Yuya se saliera los ojos; sin embargo, no pareció intencionado a protestar.

“No quería hacerte sufrir, Hikaru.” dijo sólo, pero en ese momento Hikaru vio de vuelta esa falta de expresión y de involucramiento, y entendió que nunca le había importado de lo que sentía él.

“Lo sé. Sólo, no importa lo que dejas detrás mientras trata de olvidar a Chinen.”

Con esa última afirmación, Takaki pareció entender que era una discusión donde no podía ganar.

Hikaru se sentó en la cama, mirándolo vestirse e irse.

Ni siquiera le había mirado, ni había hesitado.

Se sentía inútil, vacío.

Apagó las candelas, una tras una, y se acostó en esa cama que todavía llevaba el aroma de la cera, y el olor fuerte de la piel de Yuya.

La dignidad, decidió, tenía un precio que nunca habría querido pagar. 


End file.
